Kirmes
Kirmes ist die dritte Folge, der ersten Staffel, der TV-Serie: SONS OF ANARCHY. __TOC__ 'Handlung' Die Tochter des Unternehmers Elliott Oswald wird auf der Kirmes in Charming entführt und anschließend vergewaltigt. Ihr Vater wendet sich an Clay Morrow. Er soll den Täter finden, und ihn ihm übergeben bevor die Polizei ihn in die Finger bekommt, weil er sich persönlich an dem Vergewaltiger rächen will. Tara Knowles´ Ex-Freund, Joshua Kohn, ein Agent des ATF taucht indessen in Charming auf, und gibt David Hale gegenüber an, er wolle den SONS OF ANARCHY das Handwerk legen – sehr zur Freude von Hale. Eine Kirmes hat in Charming ihre Zelte aufgeschlagen. Die Mitglieder von SAMCRO amüsieren sich köstlich. Dabei treffen Clay Morrow und seine Familie auf die Oswalds. Während sich Clay und Elliot Oswald herzlich begrüßen, scheint dieses Treffen Elliotts Ehefrau, Karen eher unangenehm zu sein. Im Hafen von Stockton kommt inzwischen eine Lieferung Ölfässer aus Dungloe, Irland, an. Einige SONS helfen dabei, die Fässer abzuladen. Auf der Kirmes legt sich ein ziemlich großmäuliger Clown verbal mit einigen SONS an. Die tauchen ihn dafür prompt in einem Wasserbassin unter. Derweilen vergnügt sich die hübsche, dreizehnjärige Tochter der Oswalds, Tristen, auf einem der Karussells, für das Jackson Teller ihr zuvor, zwei Tickets geschenkt hat. Tristens Eltern, die sich in der Zeit an einem Stand Zuckerwatte besorgt haben, wollen nun zu ihr, während sich zur selben Zeit Gemma und Clay in einer Fotokabine miteinander vergnügen. Später am Abend sitzen die SONS vor dem Clubhaus zusammen und warten auf den Truck, der die Ölfässer aus Dungloe liefert. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass sich in den Ölfässern kein Öl, sondern Waffen, u.a. halbautomatische Sturmgewehre, befinden. Clay erklärt Michael McKeavey, der die Waffenlieferung begeleitet hat und der Wahren IRA angehört, die momentanen Lieferprobleme von SAMCRO. Der Ire ist alles andere, als begeistert davon und erklärt Clay, dass er und seine Mitkämpfer keine drei Monate ohne den Geldfluss aus den Waffenlieferungen an die SONS warten können. Inzwischen sind die Oswalds, auf der Kirmes, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach ihrer Tochter, Tristen, die nirgendwo zu finden ist. Gemma, die noch dort ist, begibt sich zu Karen Oswald, die völlig aufgelöst ist, vor Sorge um ihre Tochter. Auch Elliott Oswald, der sich an allen Karussells umgesehen hat, kann Tristen nicht finden, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt, verprügelt und vergewaltigt in einem nahen Waldstück liegt. Am nächsten Tag beraten Clay, Jax und Chibs, wie sie es anstellen sollen, die Waffen-Pipeline aus Dungloe nicht zu verlieren. Sie müssten dazu nämlich 200.000 Dollar haben, was nicht der Fall ist, und zudem müssten sie dieses Geld schnell auftreiben. Etwas später kommt Elliott Oswald auf das Gelände der Teller-Morrow-Autowerkstatt gefahren und unterrichtet Clay darüber, dass seine Tochter vergewaltigt worden ist. Oswald fordert Clay auf, dass die SONS den Verbrecher finden und ihn ihm aushändigen. Er ist bereit, den SONS zu zahlen, was sie wollen. Clay will jedoch für seine Hilfe keine Bezahlung - lediglich, dass der Gerechtigkeit genüge getan wird. Die SONS besprechen den Fall am Tisch und beschließen den Vergewaltiger zu finden. Derweil warnt der ehemalige Bezirksrichter Jacob Hale, gemeinsam mit seinem Geschäftsfreund, Leo Kessler, seinen Sohn David, dass Oswald vermutlich Selbstjustiz im Sinn hat und drängt ihn, zu handeln, da sie ihre Geschäftsinteressen, bei denen Oswald eine wichtige Rolle spielt, in Gefahr sehen. Sie sind an mehreren Parzellen Land interessiert, die Oswald besitzt, und befürchten, dass dieser ihnen das Land nicht verkaufen wird, falls er aufgrund seiner Rachepläne, in Clay Morrows Schuld stehen sollte. Etwas später finden Clay und Jax David Hale, mit zwei seiner Cops, auf dem Gelände der Werkstatt vor. Er gibt vor, im Zuge der Untersuchung von Tristens Vergewaltigung die SONS verhören zu wollen, um davon abzulenken, dass er lediglich die befürchtete Selbstjustiz verhindern will. Im Saint Thomas Memorial Krankenhaus kümmert sich Tara um Jacksons Ex-Frau, Wendy, der es langsam besser zu gehen scheint. Tara versucht Wendy dadurch aufzumuntern, dass sie zu ihrem Sohn, Abel darf, wenn sie wieder kräftiger ist. Wendy erkundigt sich bei Tara, ob Jax sie besucht hat, doch Tara gibt vor nicht zu wissen, ob das der Fall war. Dabei hakt Tara nach, wer die Spritze mit der Überdosis Speed zu Wendy geschmuggelt haben könnte. Doch Wendy weigert sich standhaft etwas zu gestehen. Nachdem Tara Wendys Krankenzimmer verlassen hat bekommt sie, über ihr Handy, einen Anruf von einem Mann, der sie offensichtlich kennt, Der Anruf scheint Tara höchst unangenehm zu sein, denn als sie die Stimme des Mannes erkennt, unterbricht sie sofort, wortlos das Telefonat. Hale, der in diesem Moment dazu kommt, und der Tara seit ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit kennt, und ihre Verwirrung bemerkt, erkundigt sich bei ihr, ob alles okay sei. Tara wiegelt schnell ab und Hale erkundigt sich nach Tristen Oswald, dem eigentlichen Grund seines Besuchs im Krankenhaus. Hale befragt Elliott und Karen Oswald, vor Tristens Krankenzimmer, nach den Vorgängen auf der Kirmes. Karen sagt Hale jedoch, als er drängender zu fragen beginnt, dass sie ihm nicht weiterhelfen können, da sie nichts wissen würden, und geht wieder in das Krankenzimmer ihrer Tochter. Draußen versucht Hale an Elliott Oswald zu appellieren, indem er ihn daran erinnert, dass Zorn kein guter Ratgeber sein. Elliott lässt ihn stehen und begibt sich dann ebenfalls wieder zu seiner Tochter. Inzwischen bekommt Juice einen Anruf, der ihn zur Teller-Morrow-Autowerkstatt zurückbeordert. Er setzt den wenig davon begeisterten Half-Sack darauf an, David Hale zu beschatten. Während sich der Prospect an Hales Fersen heftet, verhindert die Anwesenheit seiner beiden Cops, bei der Werkstatt, dass sich die SONS auf die Suche nach dem Vergewaltiger machen können. Dabei kommt Tig, beim Anblick der Kaffee trinkenden Cops, die Idee, den nächsten Kaffee, für die beiden Polizisten, mit einem Betäubungsmittel zu versetzen. Als Tig beiden Cops diesen besonderen Kaffee einschenkt bietet er scherzhaft Jax auch davon an, der natürlich dankend ablehnt. Kaum davon getrunken, sinken die beiden Polizisten, im Büro der Werkstatt zu Boden und endlich haben die SONS nun freie Hand. Jackson und Chibs fahren zum Kirmes-Platz. Sie warten, bis David Hale, der die Leute dort eine Stunde lang befragt hat, wegfährt, bevor sie damit beginnen, dort ihre eigenen Ermittlungen anzustellen. Die Kirmes-Arbeiter nehmen zunächst eine bedrohende Haltung ein. Erst als Jax auf sein Messer deutet und dabei andeutet, welchen anderen Verlauf seine Befragung nehmen könnte. Der Vorarbeiter sagt Jackson, was er weiß, was nicht sehr viel ist und die SONS nicht weiterbringt. Im Krankenhaus trifft Gemma Teller am Empfang auf Tara, die sie gleich ironisch damit konfrontiert, dass Wendy aus der Entgiftung sei. Gemma lässt sich jedoch diesmal nicht auf ein Streitgespräch mit der Ärztin ein, sondern geht wortlos weg. Dabei bekommt sie zufällig mit, wie Ernest Darby das Krankenhaus betritt. Bobby Munson und Tig, die ihrerseits nach Darby gesucht haben, berichten Clay, als sie wieder auf dem Werkstatt-Gelände zu ihm stoßen, dass ihre Suche nach dem Chef der NORDS eine Fehlanzeige war. Juice stößt zu den Dreien und berichtet ihnen, dass einer von Darbys Leuten, namens Johnny Yates, für eine Vergewaltigung in Frage käme, und gibt ihnen den Namen, den er zuvor von Vic Trammel erfahren hat. Während Tig schwört, ihn am Vortag auf der Kirmes gesehen zu haben bekommt Clay einen Anruf von Gemma, die ihm mitteilt, wo sich Darby momentan aufhält. Im weggehen gibt Tig Juice die Betäubungsmittel-Tabletten, wobei er vorgibt es seien Vitamine, mit der Bitte, sie wegzuschließen. Neugierig probiert Juice davon. Jackson sucht Chief Wayne Unser beim Friseur auf, bei dem sich der Chief jeden Tag rasieren lässt. Er fragte Unser danach, was Hale bislang herausgefunden hat. Unser erzählt Jackson, dass es weder Spuren noch Zeugen gibt, und dass die Einzige, die etwas wissen könnte, nämlich Tristen selbst, vorgibt, sich an nichts mehr erinnern zu können, und dass Karen Oswald niemanden in die Nähe ihrer Tochter lässt. Als Ernest Darby das Krankenhaus früher verlässt, als Gemma es gehofft hat, versucht sie ihn aufzuhalten, indem sie ihn anspricht und in eine Unterhaltung verstrickt. Ihr Plan geht auf. Clay, Tig und Bobby erscheinen am Krankenhaus, bevor Darby gehen kann. Darby versichert Clay er und seine Jungs hätten nichts mit der Vergewaltigung zu tun. Auf die Frage nach Yates erklärt Darby, dass er nicht mehr zu den NORDS gehören würde. Clay bewegt Darby dazu ihm die Adresse von Yates zu geben. Zurück im Clubhaus schnappt sich Tig die Tasche mit den AK-Sturmgewehren, ohne dabei zu bemerken, dass Juice, der betäubt am Boden liegt, nur die Gewehre, nicht aber die vollen Magazine in die Tasche gelegt hat. Am Haus von Yates Mutter, bei der Yates, nach Darbys Aussage momentan wohnt, angekommen, teilen sich Clay, Jax, Chibs, Tig und Bobby in zwei Gruppen. Dabei bemerkt Jackson, der mit Clay zusammen vorgehen will, dass die AK´s ohne Munition sind. Clay nimmt die Gewehre, nach kurzem Zögern, dennoch mit. Er benutzt sie wie eine Keule und schlägt mit dem Kolben der Waffe eine der Wachen nieder, während sich seine Begleiter um den Rest der Wachen kümmern. Danach dringen die fünf SONS, mit gezogenen Pistolen, in das Haus ein, wo sie verblüfft auf eine Bibelgruppe treffen, der auch Yates anzugehören scheint. Auf der Veranda des Hauses wird Yates von den SONS befragt, der glaubhaft versichern kann, dass er mit der Vergewaltigung nichts zu tun hatte. Währenddessen beklagt sich Hale im Krankenhaus frustriert bei Tara, dass Tristens Eltern eine Mauer um sie errichten. Tara stimmt Hale zu und meint, dass Tristen mit jemandem reden muss. Sie will Karen Oswald in der Verwaltung hinhalten um Hale Zeit zu geben um mit Tristen zu reden. Dabei erkundigt sie sich, im Gegenzug, bei Hale, ob ein, in einer anderen Stadt erwirktes Kontaktverbot gegen eine Person, auch in Charming Gültigkeit hat. Hale verspricht Tara sich zu erkundigen und ihr Bescheid zu geben. Gemma besucht Wendy und bringt ihr Blumen ins Krankenzimmer. Wenig begeistert fragt Wendy sie, was sie will. Dabei kommt Gemma schnell zu Sache: Sie will wissen, ob Wendy Tara etwas darüber erzählt hat, wer ihr die Spritze brachte. Gleichzeitig nennt sie Wendy eine Baby-Mörderin. Als Hale aus Tristens Krankenzimmer kommt und Karen ihn dabei überrascht, ist sie ziemlich ungehalten und herrscht den Deputy-Chief wütend an. Sie verbietet Hale, ihre Tochter durch eine Befragung nochmal zu traumatisieren. Im Clubhaus finden die, von Yates, zurückkehrenden SONS Juice betäubt am Boden vor. Clay macht klar, dass er sich als Bestrafung für Juice etwas ganz Besonderes wünscht. Im Krankenhaus besucht Jackson seinen Sohn, wo er seine Mutter vorfindet, die Abel etwas vorliest. Vor der Frühgeburten-Station trifft er auf Elliott Oswald, der sich nach dem Stand der Dinge erkundigt. Gemma, die das Gespräch mit anhört und Jacksons auffordernden Blick bemerkt, beschließt zu Tristen zu gehen und unterhält sich mit dem Mädchen wobei sie vorgibt, eine alte Freundin ihrer Mutter zu sein. Tristen fasst Zutrauen zu Gemma und erzählt ihr das, was sie weiß. Vor dem Krankenhaus konfrontiert Gemma Karen Oswald mit der Tatsache, dass Tristen, entgegen der Aussage ihrer Mutter, überhaupt nicht vergessen hatte, was während der Vergewaltigung passiert ist. Wütend macht sie Karen klar, dass es ein Fehler ist die Vergewaltigung unter den Teppich zu kehren. Sie hält Karen dabei die möglichen Konsequenzen für Tristens späteres Leben vor Augen und beschwört sie, diesen Fehler nicht zu begehen. Sie kann Karen entlocken, dass es der fette Clown von der Kirmes gewesen ist, der Tristen vergewaltigt hat und berichtet Jackson davon. Als Jackson aus dem Krankenhaus geht, sieht er Hale auf dem Gang, der sich mit Karen Oswald unterhält. Hale folgt Jackson kurze Zeit später und stellt wütend fest, dass ein Reifen seines Dienstwagens zerstochen ist. Inzwischen brechen die SONS auf, nun, da sie wissen wer der Verbrecher ist, um ihn sich zu holen. Auf dem Kirmes-Platz angekommen kommt es zu einer heftigen Prügelei mit den Kirmes-Arbeitern, die den Flüchtigen verstecken, in deren Verlauf Bobby und Chibs den Vergewaltiger aufspüren. Gemeinsam mit dem Verbrecher verlassen sie den Kirmes-Platz. Hale, der erst nach der Prügelei auf dem Plan erscheint, findet die verprügelten Arbeiter und ahnt, was geschehen ist. Dennoch befiehlt er seinen Mitarbeitern nach dem Verdächtigen, dessen Identität Karen auch ihm verraten hat, zu aufzufinden. Mittlerweile ist der Vergewaltiger jedoch zu einem abgelegenen Waldgebiet gebracht worden, woe sie mit dem Verbrecher ungestört verfahren können, wie sie wollen. Sie führen den gefesselten und geknebelten Vergewaltiger dort Elliott Oswald vor, der dem Mann ein Messer vor die Augen hält und ihm erklärt, dass man es für Gewöhnlich zum Kastrieren von Bullen benutzt. Oswald fordert die SONS, die den Verbrecher halten, ihn auszuziehen. Als der Vergewaltiger schließlich entblößt vor Oswald steht zögert dieser jedoch sein ursprüngliches Vorhaben, dem Verbrecher die Genitalien abzuschneiden, in die Tat umzusetzen. Er entschuldigt sich bei Clay, lässt das Messer fallen und verschwindet. Nachdem Elliott Oswald weg ist, zieht sich Clay Handschuhe an und nimmt das Messer, auf dem Oswalds Fingerabdrücke sind, auf Entschlossen geht der Präsident von SAMCRO zu dem Verbrecher und schneidet ihm die Genitalien ab, die er zu Boden fallen lässt. Dann befiehlt er seinen Club-Brüdern den Verbrecher ausbluten zu lassen, ihn zu verscharren und das Grab zu markieren. Die abgeschnittenen Genitalien sollen sie als Geschenk einpacken. Jackson weist er an, das Messer, mit den Fingerabdrücken Oswalds und dem Blut des Verbrechers daran, in einen Beutel zu geben und gut zu bewahren. Auf Jacksons Frage, was das soll, erklärt ihm Clay, dass sie nun Oswald in der Hand haben, und so gewährleistet ist, dass Oswald die Parzellen, die er besitzt nicht an Jacob Hale und seine Geschäftsfreunde verkauft. Später an diesem Abend sitzt Jackson auf dem Dach des Clubhauses und liest in dem Manuskript seines leiblichen Vaters, John Teller, einen Absatz über Macht und Gerechtigkeitsempfinden eines wahren Outlaws, der ihn sehr nachdenklich stimmt. In Chicago beschäftigt sich der ATF-Agent, Joshua Kohn, mit der polizeilichen Akte von Tara Knowles. Einer seiner Mitarbeiter bringt ihm zusätzliche Unterlagen und erwähnt dabei den Motorrad-Club in Charming, die SONS OF ANARCHY, deren Polizeiakten er Kohn übergibt. Kohn zeigt sich dabei besonders interessiert an der früheren Verbindung zwischen Jackson Teller und Tara. Jackson überrascht Wendy in ihrem Krankenzimmer. Er eröffnet ihr nicht zu wollen, dass sie sich etwas antut. Er spricht sie davon frei das mit Abel wäre allein ihre Schuld, was Wendy jedoch nicht wahrhaben will. Jackson wendet jedoch ein, dass er wusste es wäre zwischen ihr und ihm niemals gut gegangen und dass er auch nie hatte verheiratet sein wollen. Und dass er nicht bereit gewesen ist für ein Kind. Jackson macht Wendy klar, dass es ebenso seine Schuld gewesen ist, weil er abgehauen ist und somit ihren Zustand mit verursacht hat. Jackson fährt im Anschluss Wendy zur Frühgeburten-Station, wo Wendy einen Weinkrampf bei Abels Anblick bekommt, weil ihr bewusst wird, was sie ihrem eigenen Kind durch ihre unbedachte Drogensucht angetan hat. Wendy schmiegt sich, Trost suchend, an ihren Ex-Mann und bedankt sich dafür, dass er so viel Verständnis für sie zeigt, und sie ihren Sohn sehen lässt. Am nächsten Morgen wird Juice, nur mit einer Windel, seinen Stiefeln und einem Schnuller im Mund, vor der Polizeistation in einem Blumenbeet liegend, unsanft von David Hale geweckt. Auf die Brust ist ihm dabei ein Pappschild getackert worden, mit der Aufschrift: LEICHT BESCHRÄNKTES KIND - BITTE ADOPTIEREN SIE MICH. Hale vertreibt ihn unter Androhung ihn sonst wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses zu verhaften. Als Hale wieder in sein Büro gehen will, spricht ihn ein Mann an, der eben mit dem Taxi vorgefahren ist. Der Mann stellt sich Hale als ATF-Agent Kohn vor und informiert den Deputy-Chief darüber, dass er an einem Staaten übergreifenden Waffen-Fall arbeitet, in den die SONS OF ANARCHY möglicherweise verwickelt sind. Hoch erfreut nimmt Hale das Gepäck von Kohn auf und heißt ihn in Charming willkommen. Zitate Clay: "Glaubst du, der Prospect hat genug Tiefgang?" Jax: "Er hat zwar nur ein Ei, aber das ist ein Dickes." (Nachdem Elliot Oswalds Tochter vergewaltigt worden ist) Oswald: "Ich will, das ihr ihn findet. Und ihr bringt ihn vorher zu mir. Ich bezahle, was ihr wollt." Clay: "Für wen hältst du uns, Elliot?" Oswald: "Die Oswalds sind in dieser Stadt wesentlich länger, als SAMCRO. Ich weiß was ihr seid." Clay: "Ich will keine Bezahlung. Niemand kommt in meine Stadt und tut das einem unschuldigen Mädchen an. Wir finden dieses kranke Dreckschwein. Aber... Wenn ich ihn dir überlasse, dann muss der Gerechtigkeit genüge getan werden. Verstehen wir beide uns? Alter Freund." Oswald: "Ja." (Als David Hale wegen der Vergewaltigung bei Teller-Morrow ermittelt) Clay: "Du denkst, ein SON hätte was mit der Vergewaltigung zu tun?" David Hale: "Die Hälfte der SONS sind wegen Gewaltverbrechen vorbestraft. Ich folge nur der Logik." Jax: "Wurden nicht erst letzte Woche in Oakland vier Cops wegen Prostitution und Vergewaltigung verhaftet? Da ist es doch logisch zu fragen, wo '''dein' Schwanz gestern Abend gewesen ist"'' Clay: "Und jetzt sag´ nicht, in deiner Mama." (Nach einer Unterhaltung zwischen Ernest Darby und Gemma Teller-Morrow) Darby: "Deine Alte ist noch ganz schön anstrengend." Clay: "Ja, das ist sie." John Teller: "Wenn wir Maßnahmen ergreifen um die zu beschützen, die wir lieben, dann kollidiert persönliche Gerechtigkeit mit gesellschaftlicher und göttlicher Gerechtigkeit. Wir werden zu Richtern, Geschworenen und Gott. Diese Entscheidung bringt beängstigende Verantwortung mit sich. Manche Männer knicken unter dieser Last ein, andere missbrauchen diese Macht. Der wahre Outlaw findet zwischen der Leidenschaftlichkeit seines Herzens und der Vernunft seines Verstandes die Balance. Die Lösung ist immer eine ausgewogene Mischung aus Macht und Recht." Musik * Daniella Cotton - "Let It Ride" * Cycle of Pain - "5" * Big Linda - "Get It While You Can" * The Stone Foxes - "Rollin and Tumblin" Kategorie:Episode Staffel 1